OS - Merci de votre aide, monsieur
by Erizu-sama
Summary: " Une grosse fatigue, un inconnu, une génération des miracles... La vie était parfois difficile." /!\ Petit AkaKuro, AoKise et MidoTaka, mais rien d'explicite, presque que du sous-entendu /!\
1. PARTIE 1

**« OS – Merci de votre aide, monsieur »**

 **Oui, je sais, oui. Je pars encore pour vous publier un truc.**

 **Sumimasen ...**

 **Sauf que cette fois-ci c'est vraiment un OS en 3 parties puisque je l'ai fini. Ah, premier OS que je publie d'ailleurs…**

 **Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer ! :p**

 **/!\ un très léger AkaKuro /!\**

… **Avec un soupçon de AoKise …**

 **Et une petite pincée de MidoTaka.**

 **( Rien d'exceptionnel, pas de scène explicite. )**

* * *

C'était de plus en plus difficile. Autant moralement que physiquement. Il s'en était douté pourtant, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait à ce point-là… Cette nouvelle année marquait une nouvelle ère. Bon, peut-être qu'une personne extérieure à tout ça aurait trouvé ça exagéré, mais pour lui c'était totalement approprié. Il les avait tous combattu au moins une fois, et il savait qu'à chaque affrontement, les scores n'étaient pas à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Mais sincèrement, est-ce que c'était une raison pour ça ?

Est-ce que c'était une raison valable pour leur tortionnaire de coach d'avoir au moins quintuplé la difficulté de leur entraînement par rapport à celui de l'année dernière ?

Kuroko soupira, encore sur le chemin du retour jusque chez lui. Même exténué serait un mot bien faible pour le décrire actuellement. Les joueurs de la génération des miracles allaient être, pour l'Interhigh, plus remontés que jamais. Ça allait être encore plus dur pour Seirin de gagner contre eux. Midorima ne se laisserait pas faire facilement et devait avoir grandement amélioré son jeu de passe avec Takao. Le pied de Kise était maintenant certainement guéri et son perfect copy avait dû être peaufiné. Murasakibara serait très remonté de sa défaite et plus que tout prêt à les écraser, comme il le disait si bien. Aomine serait sur le qui-vive et sans doute apte à entrer dans la zone à n'importe quel moment, toujours plus dangereux. Et le pire pour Kuroko était Akashi. Définitivement. Son ancien capitaine avait dû réfléchir à comment contrer telle ou telle technique toutes les vacances, s'armant d'une défense en béton et parce que rien n'était jamais trop beau, il devait avoir trouvé d'autres techniques plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Digne de l'Empereur qu'il restait, même après avoir perdu et être revenu à peu près à la normale.

Quelque chose de dure et de froid stoppa sa marche, le faisant reculer de quelques pas et causant une légère douleur en plein milieu de son front. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées tout en somnolant à moitié qu'il s'était prit un poteau électrique. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée…

Il replaça quelques mèches bleus correctement et ses pas refoulèrent à nouveau les graviers.

Il n'avait plus de temps pour lui en ce moment. Pas qu'il soit spécialement quelqu'un qui aimait prendre soin de lui, mais il y avait un minimum. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Non, ça ne marchait plus pour Kuroko… Un esprit sain se fait bien vite piétiner dans un corps épuisé. À quand remontait son dernier bain moussant, déjà ? Enfin, bien sûr que oui il se lavait ! Mais les douches n'avaient jamais été ce qu'il préférait. Il n'avait plus le temps de se prélasser dans de l'eau chaude pendant des heures durant. C'était pour dire, même ses week-end se résumaient à dormir, faire ses devoirs, réviser et faire les tâches ménagères dont il devait s'acquitter. Il voulait désespérément lire… Même le verbe ''aimer'' ne lui paraissait pas assez puissant pour définir à quel point il aimait des mots et des mots par milliers couchés sur des pages blanches. Et surtout, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bu de milkshake à la vanille ? Tout ça le fatiguait, il voulait juste se poser et ne penser à rien, ne se soucier de rien. Juste lui et seulement lui, sans rien ni personne pour le déranger.

Alors quoi maintenant, même son propre organisme allait finir par l'agacer lui-même ?

Ses pensées l'avaient finalement mené à marcher plus loin que prévu. Beaucoup plus loin. Et même sans parler de distance, il s'était engagé dans des chemins dont il n'en avait jamais vu les trottoirs et ne savait actuellement pas se situer.

Ses jambes commençaient à trembler sous son poids et une emprise à l'intérieur de son ventre commença à se faire de plus en plus insistante. Sa peau se fit blême et son corps complètement mou. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il faisait une crise d'hypoglycémie. Kuroko en avait fait rarement, deux fois même, c'était dire. Mais lorsque s'était arrivé, c'était à l'époque de Teiko et il avait été entouré de ses camarades, qui avaient tout de suite pu lui trouver du sucre pour se calmer. En même temps, avec Murasakibara dans les parages, ils avaient vite réussi à l'aider. Là, il était en pleine rue, il ne savait même pas où et il se sentait doucement tomber au sol, le manque d'énergie et de sucre se faisant ressentir tout au travers de son corps.

Il aurait dû laisser tomber mollement son cadavre au sol, criant de désespoir pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, puis dans une veine tentative, il se serait emparé de son téléphone pour appeler Kagami mais il aurait été trop faible pour luter, se laissant tomber dans les abîmes profonds et ténébreux de l'évanouissement.

Mais non. Au lieu de ça, il sentit deux bras puissants l'encercler par la taille avant sa chute et un gloussement grossier résonner derrière lui.

\- Et bah, qu'est-ce que tu fous gamin ?

Il avait entrevu quelques secondes le visage de son sauveur qui était un type grand et assez banal, puis il le traîna d'un air joyeux jusqu'à un banc où il le lâcha bêtement, Tetsuya ne se faisant pas prier pour s'y laisser asseoir.

\- Désolé de vous déranger… Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien.

L'inconnu éclata d'un rire gras et morne, attirant directement l'attention du bleuté. Ce garçon, qui avait sûrement un peu plus que son âge, paraissait étrange.

\- T'as mal où mon petit ? Tu veux un pansement ?

Il n'aimait pas que son interlocuteur le surnomme ainsi mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire un cours de politesse, le malaise dans son métabolisme le tiraillant toujours tranquillement. Et puis ce jeune homme ne devait pas avoir un mauvais fond, puisqu'il affichait un grand sourire même s'il n'était pas des plus ravissants sur ses lèvres et qu'il l'avait aidé à se redresser et l'avait amené au banc le plus proche près du trottoir. Des tas de personnes seraient sûrement passées à côté de lui, ignorant son mal-être, si elles avaient été là. Et encore, elles ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

\- Je suis en manque de sucre…

Il sentit deux mains claquer gentiment contre ses joues de part et d'autre de son visage, entourant presque la quasi totalité de ce dernier. Kuroko réprima une grimace de dégoût quand il se rendit compte que les mains de son homologue étaient très moites.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai un bonbon sur moi. Tu le veux petit gosse ?

Est-ce que cet adolescent en croisait beaucoup des petits gosses de seize ans ? Mais bon… Le regard bleu ciel de Kuroko s'illumina instantanément, la personne qui lui faisait face lui apparaissait maintenant comme un véritable ange tombé du ciel. L'autre rigola encore à gorge déployé de ce rire que le joueur fantôme qualifia d'insupportable aux oreilles sensibles et il sortit de son pantalon un petit emballage rouge flamboyant, entortillé de façon à montrer que la sucrerie était petite et carré. Mais cela suffirait largement, puisqu'il pouvait constater que ce n'était pas non plus une énorme crise de manque de sucre qui le prenait.

\- Merci de votre aide, monsieur.

\- T'es un sadomaso ou quoi ? Tu veux pas dire maître non plus ? J'ai vingt ans gamin, ok je suis majeur mais quand même…

Puis, encore, comme si son humeur plus que guillerette ne le quittait pas, il se plia en deux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Kuroko était sûr d'une chose : il ferait un parfait acteur dans la comédie, aillant l'air de pleurer de rire sur commande, dans le sens propre du terme.

Choisissant d'ignorer ce garçon encore plus excité que Kise, il déballa la petite merveille et la fourra instantanément dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés quand il avait sentit le goût sucré fondre sur sa langue et couler doucement le long de sa gorge, un certain plaisir le prenant.

\- T'inquiète, ça va aller beaucoup mieux. À plus !

À cette salutation, Kuroko rouvrit ses yeux et vit cet étranger lui tourner le dos accompagné d'un petit signe de la main. Il était certes bizarre mais heureusement qu'il avait été là pour lui. Le numéro onze aurait eu du mal à gérer la situation tout seul.

* * *

De ses doigts fins, il lui fit de petites caresses sur son ventre, rencontrant une parcelle de poils toute douce au centre. Il continua le petit moment de détente et de sorte de tendresse qu'il s'octroyait, fermant doucement les yeux.

\- Franchement Shin-chan, il t'a coûté super cher, t'aurais pu en prendre un plus simple.

Il sortit brutalement de son cocon, son coéquipier bien aimé lui aillant tiré. Il retira ses doigts de l'amas de fourrures de son panda en peluche qu'il avait fraîchement acheter le matin même et le posa à côté de lui.

\- Idiot, je dois prendre ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

\- Si un jour Oha-Asa désigne une personne pour être ton objet porte-bonheur, je la plains vraiment !

\- Je te rassure, il n'y a aucun risque que ça soit toi.

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau tourna légèrement sa tête vers Midorima Shintaro, un air amusé planté sur le visage.

\- Et si un jour c'était le cas ?

\- Alors tu resteras collé à moi.

\- Même aux toilettes ?

\- Même aux toilettes.

\- C'est pas super sexy tout ça… La perspective de la douche m'excite plus Shin-chan !

\- Pitié, tais-toi, Takao…

L'As de Shutoku soupira, exaspéré.

\- De toute façon, Oha-Asa ne pourrait donner ton nom pour te citer comme étant le porte-bonheur des cancers.

\- Non, mais qui sait, si il dise que ce jour-là c'est l'être aimé qui portera chance…

Il agrémenta sa réplique d'un clin d'œil provocateur et le vert le regarda simplement avec un air blasé.

\- Continue de pédaler ou tu ne ressortiras pas vivant de tout ça, Takao.

Le brun gloussa de sa façon si habituelle de le faire et reprit une cadence plus accélérée, répondant aux attentes de son très cher ami dont il n'avait pas omit de remarquer la légère teinte rouge qui ornait ses joues.

Midorima expira de bien-être quand le vent passa dans ses cheveux, lui faisant un bien fou après l'entraînement dont il venait de sortir. On était vendredi soir et la soirée allait être exclusivement dédiée à la relaxation dont il avait extrêmement besoin.

Il se redressa d'un seul coup dans la petite remorque que traînait avec tant bien de mal Takao accroché à son vélo, soudain attentif aux moindres bruits alentours. Venait-il de rêver ? Était-il en proie à des hallucinations ?

Un rire fort et doux à la fois brisa le calme qui semblait emplir la rue, rire qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Midorima et Tako.

\- Ouah, et bah, y en a qui rigolent bien… Enfin ça fait toujours plaisir la joie de vivre des autres !

Alors le superstitieux n'avait pas inventé le bruit précédemment entendu ? Sauf que cette fois, il avait été plus fort, permettant à son ami de l'entendre aussi. C'était comme si la personne se rapprochait d'eux à grands pas.

\- Arrête-toi sur le bord de la route, Takao.

\- Hein ?

\- S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis pour une fois.

Kazunari s'exécuta malgré qu'il ne comprenait pas le comportement si soudain de son partenaire. Il le vit sortir rapidement du pousse-pousse, objet chanceux en main, et s'éloigner.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas Shin-chan ?

\- Je vais vérifier quelque chose. Surtout ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Oui, il fallait absolument qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il l'avait déjà entendu rire par le passé. Ça avait été extrêmement rare et à chaque fois que ça arrivait, son ancienne équipe et même lui, étaient absorbés par cette scène comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils l'entendaient. C'était entièrement différent de celui qui s'était fait entendre il y a quelques secondes. Normalement, il était doux, calme et bas. Très bas, si bas qu'il ne fallait rien de trop puissant autour pour l'écouter attentivement. Alors oui, même si ça n'avait pas été le même, il avait reconnu la voix.

Il tourna au coin de la rue et ses pensées se confirmèrent.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend, Kuroko ?

\- Shintaro!

Le vert remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, perplexe. Shintaro, hm ? C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer son prénom. Ce n'était pas normal. Il savait Kuroko trop poli pour se permettre de l'appeler ainsi sans lui demander la permission avant. Surtout sans suffixe honorifique.

Il s'attarda alors plus sur l'apparence du bleuté et fronça les sourcils. Son corps était un peu penché avant, comme si son poids avait été triplé pour lui-même et qu'il avait du mal à le porter. Il se tenait tellement négligemment que cela choqua quelque peu Midorima, lui qui l'avait toujours vu se tenir si droit, même fatigué après un match. De toutes petites gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front et il paraissait un petit peu essoufflé, comme si il avait couru. Ses yeux semblaient hagards et… Comme si ils étaient un peu rouge ? Le shooter pensa même que de loin, il les voyait larmoyants.

Il se fichait pas mal de son ex-coéquipier, il l'avait toujours dit et affirmé. Et c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Mais il n'était pas non plus sans cœur et faisait attention à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il s'autorisait simplement à être inquiet quand il le fallait, quand c'était nécessaire. Il ne s'emportait pas comme Aomine et n'était pas aussi impliqué que Kise. Pas prévenant comme Murasakibara et pas aussi protecteur qu'Akashi. Mais là, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait envie de s'autoriser à l'être. Juste un peu.

\- Kuroko, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais loin de chez toi et dans cet état ?

Le bleuté lui sourit, complètement ailleurs, n'aillant pas l'air d'avoir prit la question en compte.

\- Est-ce que, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, tu as bu ?

\- Non, mais j'ai mangé le meilleur bonbon de ma vie, Shintaro !

Et il rit à nouveau, semblant être… Heureux et détendu ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ? Il savait que la prise d'alcool donnait un boost et de la joie à certaines personnes, mais quand même… Et quelle était cette histoire de bonbon, au juste ?

À trop réfléchir, il ne remarqua que peu après que Kuroko s'était allongé par terre, un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'ennuie alors j'essaie de m'occuper.

Midorima soupira, mi-exaspéré mi-inquiet. Il s'avança un peu vers l'Ombre et le jaugea.

\- Tu peux te relever seul et rentrer chez toi ?

\- Non.

Dit-il avec un sourire… C'en était presque déprimant.

\- Tu auras la plus grosse dette du monde envers moi après ça Kuroko, sois-en sûr.

Le numéro six releva le plus petit sans légère difficulté et passa un bras derrière son cou. Instinctivement, Kuroko entoura sa taille de son bras et s'agrippa à sa hanche. Le tout en souriant niaisement, bien entendu. Midorima le dirigea donc vers là où Takao s'était arrêté, décidé de l'emmener avec lui pour réfléchir plus posément.

\- Shintaro, est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ?

\- Non, je te déteste.

Et en cet instant présent, oh que oui, il le détestait. Au final, il ne savait plus vraiment si il préférait un Kuroko neutre ou un Kuroko un plus bavard et joyeux. Non, il préférait très clairement la première version. Il avait déjà Takao et Kise dans sa vie, et rien que ça lui donnait des envies de suicide. Rajouter une autre personne lui causerait un trouble mental trop profond pour être soigné. Que Oha-Asa le protège…

\- Shin-chan ?!

Takao, en apercevant le revenant avec une personne pas si inconnue que ça cramponnée à lui, se redressa sur son vélo, des points d'interrogations à la place des yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Je préfère l'emmener chez moi pour l'instant, attendre qu'il se calme puis le mettre dehors.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Kuroko, paraissant légèrement anxieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ramène-moi, pour l'instant.

Midorima largua donc un Kuroko emplit de joie de vivre dans la petite remorque en bois, sentant déjà les problèmes arriver. Plus les maisons défilaient sous ses yeux à l'allure que Takao pédalait, plus il regrettait de ne pas tout simplement avoir prit le téléphone du bleuté et contacté ses parents ou ses amis…

Dans quelle situation c'était encore fourré Kuroko Tetsuya ?!

* * *

 **Soit je vous poste la suite dans une heure le temps de revoir un peu le tout ou demain.**

 **Partagez-moi vos ressentis ! :3**


	2. PARTIE 2

**OS - « Merci de votre aide, monsieur »**

 **Partie 2**

* * *

Et maintenant ?

Takao avait déposé Midorima chez lui et était partit après lui avoir dit de lui envoyer un message dans la soirée pour le rassurer un peu sur son état anormal, et le laissa avec Kuroko sous le bras. Il avait été heureux de trouver un mot sur lequel ses parents disaient être à une réunion d'affaire et qu'ils rentreraient dans la nuit. Décidément, le destin était toujours de son côté, même dans des situations problématiques. Il avait ensuite complètement benné l'invité qui n'était pas prévu sur son lit et descendit se faire un thé.

Tout en laissant l'eau bouillir, il regarda dans l'armoire à pharmacie si il n'avait pas un médicament pour Kuroko. Mais est-ce qu'il devait vraiment lui donner quelque chose alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait ? Et puis, le bleuté ne semblait pas avoir mal quelque part, au contraire. Il n'arrêtait tout simplement pas de sourire. Il avait l'air vraiment _bien_. Le vert l'envia pour ça, lui qui était si fatigué de sa semaine de cours et d'entraînement… Mais non, ce n'était pas normal qu'il aille aussi bien. D'ordinaire, même quand ça allait pour lui, il ne le montrait pas autant. Et sa condition physique le prouvait aussi. Tout était trop bizarre, ce n'était pas compréhensible.

Il décida de ne rien lui donner, au final, puis il le rejoignit dans sa chambre, sa tasse de thé à la main. Tasse qui d'ailleurs, quand il était rentré, avait failli tomber par terre. Presque tous les livres de la bibliothèque étaient au sol, répandus sur toute sa surface. La couette qui auparavant était correctement mise sur son lit était maintenant arrachée, roulée en boule et dans les bras de Kuroko, s'en servant comme d'un doudou qu'il serrait fort contre lui.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, posa sa tasse sur son bureau et foudroya du regard le jeune garçon.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Kuroko ?

Jamais encore il n'avait prononcé son nom avec autant d'amertume dans la voix. C'était peut-être même pire que lors d'un match de basket.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Et un sourire. Encore un. Le plus jeune des deux, mais pas le plus petit, bouillonnait intérieurement. Il allait vraiment finir par faire un carnage… Mais non, il devait se contrôler.

Le bleuté lâcha la grosse couverture et se retourna pour ouvrir la fenêtre, juste à côté du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

\- J'ai chaud. Et j'ai envie de partir, Shintaro.

Il fronça les sourcils et se précipita sur lui, l'attrapant par la taille et le clouant sur son lit.

\- Hors de question.

\- J'ai envie.

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Et moi oui.

Une veine pulsa sur son front, excédé. Il était actuellement tout à fait apte à le mettre dehors, il en était certain. Il n'était pas patient pour ce genre de choses. Très bien, alors autant faire appel à la manière forte.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composant un numéro tout en gardant un œil sur Kuroko qui avait levé sa main gauche vers le plafond et la regardait avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Midorima, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Aomine.

\- Ouais ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu peux venir chez moi maintenant ?

\- Ah ?! Ça va pas ou quoi.

Il posa une main sur sa hanche et plissa des yeux. Bon, ça ne servait à rien d'y aller par quatre chemins avec lui, de toute façon… Autant en venir directement au problème.

\- Kuroko n'est pas dans son état normal. Il est chez moi à l'heure actuelle et ne peut pas rentrer seul chez lui dans sa situation. Il est ingérable et il m'énerve.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration, finissant d'achever sa patience.

\- Aomine, je te demande de venir car il t'écoutera sûrement plus que moi !

\- Mais comment ça il est pas dans son état normal ?

\- Il ne fait que rire et sourire, il a les yeux vitreux, il transpire pas mal, il est très pâle et ne fait que gesticuler.

\- Mais… Tetsu est bourré ?

\- J'y ai pensé mais après réflexion, ce n'est pas ça. Il n'a pas exactement le comportement de quelqu'un de saoul.

\- Bon ok. Gère-le encore un moment et j'arrive avec Kise.

\- Avec Kise ?!

Sa dernière question avait été posé dans le vide, le basané aillant déjà raccroché. Il soupira et reporta maintenant son entière attention vers la source de ses problèmes. Ce dernier, se sentant observé, lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Que faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent ?…

* * *

La porte fut à peine ouverte que déjà, une tornade blonde pénétrait à l'intérieur, sautant sur le pauvre hôte de la maison qui se voyait les épaules agrippés et secoués dans tous les sens.

\- Midorimacchi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment va Kurokocchi ? Tu aurais pu donner plus de détails !

\- Kise, tu es trop bruyant, ferme-la.

Et si même Dieu avait conscience que ce regard noir était absolument effrayant, Kise Ryota ne sembla pas en tenir compte et laissait encore fuser ses questions. Un grognement fit sortir de son exaspération le shooter qui reporta son attention derrière le blond.

\- Aomine, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as emmené alors que tu savais qu'il s'inquiéterait ?

\- Il était à côté de moi donc il a tout entendu.

\- Kise était avec toi ?

\- On allait au ciné, ouais. Merci d'avoir pourrit nos plans au passage.

Toujours malmené par le surexcité de la génération miracle, Midorima haussa un de ses sourcils en remontant ses lunettes d'un mouvement parfait et maîtrisé. Alors comme ça, Aomine s'improvisait des petites soirées avec Kise ? Intéressant… Il décida de laisser l'information dans un coin de sa tête, après tout il pourrait toujours utiliser ça pour un futur chantage pour faire taire le blond, et soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui pourris tes plans comme tu dis, mais plutôt ton ancienne ombre.

La mention du souffrant fit rappeler à Aomine la situation d'un seul coup et il s'empressa d'enlever ses chaussures, suivit de Kise qui ne l'avait pas encore fait. D'un signe de tête, le vert indiqua aux deux garçons de le suivre à l'étage. Il tourna la clenche de la porte et se poussa pour laisser passer ses anciens coéquipiers, la porte grande ouverte.

Anciens coéquipiers qui, c'était important de le préciser, avaient écarquillés les yeux face au spectacle qui se présentait à eux.

Il fallut une poignée de secondes, très courtes secondes, avant que le basané n'explose de rire à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, retenant son corps voûté contre l'encolure de la porte. Le jeune mannequin, lui, semblait toujours un peu sonné, pas certain de savoir si ce qui était sous son nez était vraiment réel ou pas.

\- Oh merde, Midorima, tu allais tourner un porno ou quoi ?

Les yeux à demis-clos et de petites larmes perlant au coin de ces derniers, le vert et le blond rougirent doucement en réalisant qu'en effet, la position du pauvre Kuroko avait quelque chose de légèrement sexuel. _Légèrement_.

Ses jambes étaient écartées en étoiles de mer et grâce aux bandages que Midorima utilisait pour ses mains, il avait attaché ses chevilles, les reliant chacune à une extrémité du lit. Ses mains étaient jointes, fermement maintenues en un poing, et attachaient aux barreaux de la tête de lit. Il avait été bâillonné pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler mais bien entendu tout en faisant en sorte qu'il puisse respirer convenablement. Et c'était sûr qu'en ajoutant à cela que Kuroko était transpirant, tout rouge et gémissait des paroles étouffées par le bâillon… D'accord, il n'avait pas fait attention et n'avait pas vu cela sous cet angle.

\- Bien sûr que non je n'allais pas faire une chose pareille, idiot !

\- Bah là je sais pas ce qu'il te faut !

Le plus grand des deux le regarda tout à coup provocateur et amusé.

\- Alors quoi, t'as imaginé que c'était ton coéquipier là, Takao, et tu t'es laissé emporter ?

Un plis droit et régulier barrant son front et séparant ses sourcils, Midorima se sentait énervé à souhait.

\- Tu veux peut-être qu'on parle de toi et Kise ? Si ça te fait plaisir, moi ça ne me dérange pas.

La tension commençait à doucement monter dans la pièce et les deux garçons se toisaient du regard, comme deux chats sauvages prêt à se sauter dessus.

\- Arrêtez, tous les deux ! On a quelque chose de plus grave à s'occuper !

Ces simples mots suffirent à briser le contact visuel meurtrier que se jetaient les deux hommes. Kise lui, soupira intérieurement, tout en finissant de détacher le séquestré de la pièce. Ils avaient toujours été comme ça, dans la génération miracle. La tension montait très facilement, aillant des caractères diamétralement opposés, cependant, elle arrivait à baisser aussi vite qu'elle arrivait. Le blond avait d'ailleurs toujours pensé que c'était grâce à ça que, avant le départ de Kuroko, leur équipe n'avait pas explosé. Ils arrivaient toujours à passer à autre chose.

\- Dis-moi plutôt Midorimacchi, pourquoi tu l'as attaché comme ça ?

\- Il bougeait trop et je n'avais pas envie de le surveiller de peur qu'il retourne toute ma chambre.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuit pouffa encore, réalisant à quel point sa connerie était plus sa grosse que lui. Sérieusement, qui ferait une chose pareille ? Enfin, après tout, son entourage était exclusivement composé de gens tordus… Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que son amie d'enfance soit capable d'user d'un tel procédé un jour pour le traîner en quête de shopping. On l'avait bien mit dans un sac une fois pour le traîner à un match de basket. Il se souvenait même qu'une fois au collège, Midorima l'avait fait venir à l'entraînement en le coinçant dans un filet… Il voulait maintenant partir à l'autre bout de la Terre, loin de tous ces tarés.

Cependant, il coupa court à ses pensées en croisant le regard du plus petit de la pièce.

\- Daiki!

Rapidement, il poussa gentiment Kise et s'accroupit près du lit, juste à côté de Kuroko qui le fixait avec un sourire, malgré tout moins grand qu'avant. Il vit une goutte de sueur tomber de ses cheveux et descendre lentement dans son cou, disparaissant sous le tissus de son tee-shirt blanc. Son visage avait prit des couleurs. Ce n'était pas excessif non plus, mais quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien s'en rendrait compte avec facilité. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était certainement pas dû au sport.

Entre temps, pendant que la lumière continuait à observer son ancienne ombre, Kuroko avait entamé une conversation animée avec les deux autres qui étaient restés plus à l'écart. Ils se regardèrent d'ailleurs, surprit. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient avec un débit de parole aussi important.

La basané, ne prêtant pas d'attention aux bavardages qui devaient n'avoir aucun sens vu son état, se concentra maintenant sur les yeux de son ami. Ils étaient brillants et rien qu'à cela, on pouvait imaginer que la vision du garçon devait être un petit peu floue. La lueur qui était habituellement présente dans ses yeux bleus ciel s'était éteinte, comme si elle avait été temporairement mise de côté en attendant que son état s'améliore. Ses yeux était vraiment rouges et ses pupilles dilatées. Ensuite, passant dans une analyse plus général, l'on pouvait dire qu'il était assez excité par rapport à d'habitude, que son petit corps se tortillait doucement, comme pour signifier qu'il voulait bouger de plus en plus.

\- Tetsu, est-ce que t'as soif ? Ou faim ?

\- Non ! Mais est-ce que je peux avoir ton téléphone ? Je m'ennuie !

Donnant son téléphone au bleuté qui était tout sourire qu'on lui cède le gadget électronique si facilement, il fronça les sourcils et se releva. Il avait pas d'appétit, hein ?…

\- Midorima, il t'a dit quoi quand tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Rien de particulier. Qu'il était fatigué… Après c'était des bavardages sans intérêt à cause de son état.

\- Aominecchi, c'est grave ? C'est que les effets de l'alcool, non ?

La basané se passa une main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre… Il se faisait des idées alors, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

\- Ah, j'avais oublié. Il m'a dit autre chose, en effet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'il avait mangé le meilleur bonbon de sa vie, quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds alors que doucement mais sûrement, une légère panique prenait possession de son corps. De la panique, oui, mais aussi de la colère. Ça devait être un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Il regarda le petit Tetsuya, toujours en train de faire glisser ses doigts sur l'écran tactile, insouciant. Ce n'avait pas été volontaire, impossible…

\- Aominecchi?

\- Drogue.

\- Hein ?

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas l'impression d'avoir bien entendu. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le joueur de Tōō voulait leur dire par ce simple mot.

\- Tetsu, c'est de la drogue qu'il a consommé, pas de l'alcool.

Des statues. Les deux joueurs de baskets pouvaient être maintenant comparés à des statues. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Kise poussa un petit cri et se jeta sur Kuroko, l'attrapant durement par les épaules. Une scène qui semblait s'être déjà déroulée plus tôt sur une autre personne, qui plus est…

\- Kurokocchi, tu te drogues ?!

Cette question sonna irréelle et insensée aux oreilles du vert. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne savait pas capable d'une chose pareille, c'était bien Kuroko. Il était droit et menait une vie correcte. Il n'avait aucune raison valable, selon lui, de devenir accro à ce genre de choses. Surtout de la drogue. Déjà qu'il savait que le bleuté ne touchait pas à l'alcool, ça l'avait perturbé de le retrouver dans cet état… Mais c'était encore pire que ce qu'il imaginait.

\- Aomine, tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Certain. T'as pas vu ses yeux et son comportement ? Il est complètement défoncé…

Ils ravalèrent tous leur salive avec difficulté aux mots durs du basané qu'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à digérer. Sauf le bleuté qui bien sûr, ne comprenant pas la situation, gardait son grand sourire.

\- Non ! Mais j'ai mangé un bonbon !

Aomine eut soudain comme un déclic et se retourna brutalement vers le centre de leur attention à tous, venant de réaliser quelque chose de capital.

\- Tetsu, t'étais dans la rue quand tu l'as mangé ?

\- Oui !

\- Et il était bien à toi, hein ?

Il partit dans un doux fou rire, le premier que le blond et lui entendirent, à part Midorima bien entendu, et cela leur serra le ventre. Ça n'avait rien de drôle et voir ça leur fit d'autant plus réaliser…

\- Non, pas à moi.

Il blêmit face à la réponse de son ancien partenaire et se redressa. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit à lui. Il aurait aimé qu'il mange cette sucrerie qui soit à lui et qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Il enchaîna les questions, enterrant une bonne fois pour toute la petite lueur d'espoir qu'il puisse se rassurer.

\- Qui te l'a donné ?

\- Un garçon dans la rue.

\- Il était comment ?

\- Pas aussi beau que Seijuro !

\- Il est partit direct après te l'avoir donné ?

\- Oui !

Ignorant les fleurs indirect que venait de lancer son ami à son ancien capitaine, il lâcha un juron et serra des poings, le regard rivé au sol.

\- Aominecchi ? Explique-nous…

\- C'est courant ce genre de méthode dans les quartiers de Tokyo. Des petits revendeurs traînent dans des rues où il y a pas trop de passants et attendent de voir si ils trouvent pas un petit jeune. Quand c'est fait, il fait passer sa merde pour un bonbon et ça y est, la bombe est en marche. Comme ça ils les rendent accros et ça leur fait de nouveaux clients.

\- Impossible…

Kise avait mit sa main sur sa bouche, choqué, et l'autre restait faiblement posée sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Midorima lui, était plus dégoûté qu'autre chose. Ce genre d'actions le révoltaient au plus au point. Profiter de quelqu'un de cette manière pour le rendre malade et dépendant… C'était écœurant.

\- Ce que je comprends pas, c'est que Tetsu est pas con. Il aurait sentit l'entourloupe à des kilomètres.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas de la situation pour que Kuroko ait accepté.

Les deux autres ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer les paroles du propriétaire des lieux. Il était loin d'être naïf et réfléchissait énormément avant d'agir ou d'accepter quelque chose de quelqu'un, surtout d'un inconnu. Il avait dû se trouver en position de faiblesse, ils ne voyaient que ça.

\- Mais, Aominecchi… Il ne va pas déjà être accro, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard se voila, prenant de plus en plus conscience de l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ami et celui qui lui avait permit de reprendre goût au basket et d'accepter ses erreurs passées.

\- J'en ai aucune idée…

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'on sache ce qu'il a prit.

\- Ça reste facile à deviner ça… Ce qu'il y a de plus courant. Surtout mit dans de la nourriture… Cocaïne.

Ils frissonnèrent tous dans la pièce à l'évocation de cette poudre blanche qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ou toucher de leur vie. Leur ex-coéquipier avait été vraisemblablement drogué à son insu avec de la cocaïne. Et ce dernier continuait de rire innocemment, un sourire joyeux au bord des lèvres, ne réalisant définitivement pas l'horreur dans laquelle ils baignaient tous.

\- Je te félicite de ce résonnement, Daiki. Mais avant de parler plus sérieusement, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que tout _ça_.

Le « ça » qui, allongé de tout son long sur le pauvre lit de Midorima, se redressa vivement, un sourire encore plus énorme qu'avant collé sur lui, transpirant la gaieté. Il était visiblement ravit de la présence du nouvel acteur rentrant en scène dans cette pièce de théâtre qui était, pour sûr, à cent pour cent une comédie pour lui.

Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer…

* * *

 **La deuxième partie !**

 **Merci à tous d'avance si vous aimez et lisez cet OS~**


	3. PARTIE 3

**« OS – Merci de votre aide, monsieur »**

 **Partie 3**

* * *

\- Seijuroooo !

Plus heureux qu'un gamin découvrant ses cadeaux sous le sapin de noël, Kuroko s'éjecta du lit d'un bond et se jeta littéralement dans les bras d'Akashi, qui fut tout de même un peu surpris sur le coup.

\- Tetsuya.

Il posa fermement sa main dans son dos et toisa toutes les personnes dans la pièce, attendant que le bleuté mette fin à l'étreinte.

\- Oh, Atsushi !

Tous les autres sursautèrent, ne remarquant que maintenant la présence du géant derrière leur capitaine, un éternel paquet de chips en main. Et son éternel air détaché avec lui, au passage. On ne le changerait jamais…

\- Qu'est-ce que Murasakibara fait lui aussi dans ma maison ?

\- Je l'ai simplement emmené avec moi. Autant que tout le monde soit là, maintenant.

Kuroko arrêta de câliner son ancien capitaine et retourna sur le lit aussi vite qu'il était venu, souriant encore plus en constatant que tout le monde le regardait. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas transparent, tiens.

\- Euh, Akashicchi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le rouge eut un rictus amusé et porta son regard sur Aomine.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à qui utilise ton téléphone, Daiki.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'empara rapidement de son portable et fit une petite grimace en comprenant mieux pourquoi le capitaine de Rakuzan était là.

 _De : Aomine Daiki_

 _A : Akashi Seijuro_

 _Seijuro, c'est Tetsuya ! Tu me manques beauuuucoup ! C'était marrant aujourd'hui, j'ai mangé un bonbon, Shintaro m'a attaché à son lit et Daiki m'a regardé de très près. Tu devrais venir pour t'amuser avec nous !_

Ah, effectivement, si Kuroko l'avait dit comme ça… Il les faisait clairement passer pour des vieux pervers dans son message, c'était très perturbant. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus océan soupira, soudainement fatigué.

\- C'est assez… long.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes avant ?

L'intervention très philosophique et spirituelle du joueur fantôme coupa net à leur début de conversation.

\- Je m'en occupe, je resterai devant la porte au cas où.

Kise se leva, traînant derrière lui un petit homme bleu qui semblait excité rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir quitter les lieux et marcher un peu. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Midorima qui se voulut malicieux. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il prévoyait de faire comme bêtise encore ?

\- Bien.

Akashi s'assit à la place qu'occupait Tetsuya juste avant, bien que sa position était nettement plus droite et posée. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de ça, ce n'était pas sa faute après tout, le rouge l'avait bien compris.

\- Est-ce que Tetsuya a bu ?

\- Pas vraiment, non…

\- Explique-moi tout, Daiki.

* * *

Le blond tapait son pied nerveusement sur le sol, patientant déjà depuis plus de huit bonnes minutes que Kuroko finisse ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps. Il n'avait rien de spécial sur lui avec lequel il pourrait jouer ou se blesser… Et si, avec encore la drogue dans son sang, il avait pris un rasoir et joué avec, mais que finalement il s'était coupé et qu'il était en train de se vider de ce liquide rougeâtre sur le sol de la salle de bain ? Non, le blond divaguait, une telle chose ne pouvait pas arriver…

\- Ryota ?

Un petit cri s'échappa de sa bouche quand Kuroko ouvrit la porte d'un seul grand coup, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas y aller plus… Attendez, quoi, le téléphone collé à l'oreille ?

\- Kurokocchi, qui est-ce que tu appelles ?

\- Regarde, ça pique.

Il lui mit son index sous le nez et le blond se sentit loucher quelque peu pour regarder convenablement le doigt qu'on lui présentait. Il y avait une petite coupure qui s'apparentait à une griffure de chat, rien de bien méchant.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- En débouclant ma ceinture.

\- Mais avec qui est-ce que…

\- J'ai appelé les pompiers pour qu'ils m'aident.

Kise cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Mais la quatrième fois n'arriva pas. Il accourut vers la chambre de son ancien équipier et ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas. Décidément, ces dernières n'allaient pas survivre longtemps avec des basketteurs aussi brutes en son enceinte.

\- Kurokocchi vient d'appeler les pompiers parce qu'il s'est griffé avec sa ceinture, il est au téléphone avec l'un d'eux, c'est une catastrophe !

Les quatre joueurs présents dans la chambre, maintenant assis de sorte qu'ils formaient un rond, regardaient le blond complètement déboussolés. Ce fut un profond soupir du vert qui brisa la glace.

\- Et tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là plutôt que de lui arracher le téléphone des mains pour expliquer à l'homme au bout du fixe que c'est une erreur ? Si les pompiers débarquent ici parce qu'il a prétendu une hémorragie, crois-moi Kise, ils auront une bonne raison de rester.

Et la porte se referma, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

* * *

La situation était étrange. Ils ne s'étaient pas réunis depuis le début de la Winter Cup. Et quand bien même, ça avait été pour le basket. La vraie question demeurait : depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vus pour autre chose que pour parler de basket ? Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais. Avoir des différences créait certes des conflits mais ça permettait d'avoir également des sujets de conversations plus larges. En général, tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire et tout allait bien entre eux. Quand ils faisaient des petites sorties au collège, ça avait toujours été mouvementé. Il fallait l'avouer aussi, ce n'était pas un groupe tout à fait banal… Déjà qu'au basket, c'était comme regrouper tous les meilleurs talents ensemble, alors quand c'était des sorties extra-scolaire, c'était juste… Regrouper tous les adolescents les plus bizarres ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation n'avait rien de drôle… Midorima jouait un peu plus que d'habitude avec son objet chanceux entre ses doigts, Murasakibara n'engloutissait pas ses chips d'un seul coup, s'y prenant à deux fois pour les croquer, Aomine grognait et soupirait encore plus que d'habitude. Et Akashi… Et bien, lui, il était tout simplement trop énervé pour se donner la peine de le cacher.

\- On va attendre qu'il se calme, lui donner un somnifère pour qu'il dorme et ne pense pas trop à cette journée désastreuse et le ramener chez lui.

\- Ah ?! Ça va pas ou quoi Akashi, qu'est-ce que vont dire ses vieux quand ils vont voir ça.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant l'appellation qu'avait utilisé Aomine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse d'autre, au juste ? Nous n'avons absolument aucun pouvoir.

\- Alors on va rien faire ?!

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser passer ça ? Dès que Kuroko sera conscient et informé de la situation, il me dira où traînait cet homme et je lui toucherai deux mots.

\- Hm. Bah je viendrais.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui.

Le shooter se tortilla très légèrement sur la chaise de son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shintaro ?

\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est la drogue qu'a prise Kuroko.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul.

\- Ah ouais ? Bah t'as pas l'air de t'impliquer beaucoup Akashi !

La dernière remarque qui, bien évidemment, venait du joueur le plus agile et sauvage de cette pièce.

\- Je suis furieux, Daiki. Vraiment. Mais dis-moi ce que je peux faire de plus, alors ? Nous allons amener Tetsuya à ses parents, leur expliquer la situation, leur faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute et qu'il n'a pas voulu ça, même si on ne sait pas encore avec précision pourquoi il est tombé dans un piège aussi pathétique. Ils l'emmèneront chez le médecin et il sera pris en charge, c'est tout. Et nous, on sera là pour lui. Tetsuya ne sera pas accro à la drogue, même si il y a quand même un léger risque qu'il ressente du manque plus tard. Il n'a pas dû en ingérer beaucoup au vu du papier qu'on a retrouvé dans sa veste. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de poudre à l'intérieur. Avec la reprise des entraînements, Tetsuya a dû être fatigué, comme nous tous. La petite remontée qu'il a eu là lui a fait du bien sur le moment, oui, mais le retour à la réalité n'en sera que plus dur. De toute façon, je ne veux plus qu'il rentre seul si c'est pour qu'il arrive ce genre de choses. La drogue détruit des personnes, et je ne laisserais personne lui faire ça. Je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi, non ? Il ne recroisa pas cet idiot et ses lèvres ne toucheront plus ce genre de bonbon.

Les trois garçons présents étaient d'accord. Ils ne pouvaient que l'être, de toute façon. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils s'étaient malgré tout côtoyés assez longtemps pour s'être attaché au moins un peu les uns aux autres. Cette situation aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel joueur qu'ils auraient été tout aussi présents.

\- Mais, Aka-chin, il avait peut-être besoin de nourriture ?

\- Peu importe. On ne doit rien accepter d'un inconnu. La preuve est là.

\- Il y a des gens gentils, aussi… Si je jugeais la personne fiable et honnête, je pense que j'accepterai son bonbon.

L'ancien capitaine fronça les sourcils, sévère, en direction du géant violet.

\- Atsushi, si un jour une personne t'étant inconnue te propose un bonbon, tu dois refuser.

\- Je pense que ça dépend.

\- Atsushi, je ne rigole pas, c'est très sérieux.

\- Je suis sérieux aussi.

\- Si un étranger te propose des friandises, envoie-moi un message ce jour-là et tu peux être sûr que dans la soirée, je t'offrirais cinq paquet de tout ce que tu veux. D'accord ?

\- Hm, ça me va…

Il soupira doucement, victorieux une nouvelle fois face à l'accro de la nourriture. Il était définitivement trop facile de marchander avec lui. Heureusement, sa santé était en jeu. En quelque sorte.

Pour au moins une fois dans la journée, la porte menant à la chambre du grand et invétéré fan de Oha-Asa s'ouvra tout doucement, ne grinçant même pas sous le geste, ce qui pourtant était habituellement le cas. Kise rentra dans l'espace clos qu'occupait ses camarades, une masse complètement endormie dans les bras.

\- Dis, Akashicchi, c'est normal qu'il dorme déjà ?

\- Je suppose. Je ne suis pas un expert en ce qui concerne la drogue. Mais l'effet semble s'être estompé et mêlé à ça la fatigue qui était déjà présente dans son corps, ça l'aura finalement achevé. Cela dit, ce n'est pas plus mal, après tout.

D'un geste toujours aussi gracieux, Akashi se releva souplement de sa position qui était en tailleur, les autres joueurs l'imitant à leur tour. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, informant Kise qui était resté tenir compagnie à Kuroko des informations qu'ils avaient échangé. Ils parlèrent de la suite des événements et l'ancien dirigeant de toute cette troupe relaya le mannequin pour porter Kuroko, prenant la responsabilité de le porter à ses parents pour leur parler de la situation dont il était déjà certain, les choquerait et les inquiéterait au plus haut point. La réaction naturelle de parents aimant et protégeant leur enfant. La vie était bien trop dure à certains instants. Il fallait toujours que quelque chose vienne troubler les moments paisibles.

Akashi soupira, maintenant assis à l'arrière de la grande et spacieuse limousine noire que conduisait son chauffeur personnel, une petite tête bleue aux cheveux décoiffés posée confortablement sur ses cuisses. Quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient encore le long de ses tempes mais petit à petit, il perdait cette teinte colorée qu'il ne possédait que durant de trop gros efforts. Ou quand il était gêné, au choix.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, Tetsuya… Tu arrives toujours à te mettre dans de beaux draps.

Il passa tendrement le revers de sa main contre sa joue humide, plissant sévèrement des yeux.

\- J'espère que tu avais une bonne raison d'accepter ce qu'il t'a donné.

Il retraça les contours de son nez avec son index et s'autorisa un petit sourire.

\- Si ça avait été du GHB, tu aurais peut-être finalement pu céder à la tentation de mon corps…

Nous noterons que, bien entendu, c'était un petit sourire pervers.

* * *

Premier OS achevé.

Pas quelque chose d'énorme (enfin si un peu long quand même) et de particulier.

Mais je dois avouer que j'ai très apprécié l'écrire, c'était sympa !

C'était un tout petit peu dur d'aborder la drogue quand même. Mais je n'aime pas le genre de texte où on aborde des sujets sensibles (que ça concerne violence, drogue, etc.) et où les personnages ne se sentent pas concernés, enfin je veux dire, où ils oublient ça juste en en parlant un peu et ils passent direct au ''love love bisous bisous''. Vous voyez ? x) Oui même moi j'ai du mal à me cerner aha.

D'ailleurs, enfin je pense que vous le savez, mais le GHB est une drogue souvent utilisée par les violeurs -non je ne dis pas ça car j'en suis une, nah mais oh xD- et qui stimule l'envie sexuelle. D'où la petite connotation perverse. J'aime énormément m'imaginer Akashi en mode petit pervers. Non je ne fantasme pas, voyons…

En tout cas, le prochain OS sera sûrement un ''test'' pour moi car il y a de grandes chances que ça soit… Un lemon ! Le premier que je posterais ! Je n'ai aucune idée d'avec qui je le ferais d'ailleurs… Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !

 **Merci encore et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça me fera toujours plaisir. :)**


End file.
